La primera vez a la intemperie
by pabillidge90
Summary: parece que nunca necesitaran usar un baño, pero si lo necesitan. y dawn no tiene mas opción estando en medio del bosque.


**La primera vez a la intemperie.**

Después de haber caminado todo el día nuestros héroes han decidido terminar el andar del primer día de su viaje juntos.

-bueno es hora de acampar- dijo brock terminando de recoger los platos de la cena que acababan de comer.

-¡¿acampar?!- exclamó dawn. Ash, brock, piplup y pikachu se exaltaron- ¿no vamos a continuar hasta llegar al siguiente centro pokemon?

-ya se está haciendo tarde y no es seguro andar por la noche- respondió el moreno.

-además ya estoy cansado y quisiera dormir- añadió ash.

-pero es que…-dawn se detuvo un momento, como si pensara sus palabras- yo…necesito…

Ash, pikachu y piplup no entendían que ocurría. Pero brock lo supo al notar que dawn juntaba sus rodillas de forma extraña y apretaba su falda con las manos. Golpeó su mano con su puño, dando a entender que entendió (valga la redundancia).

-veras dawn los entrenadores pokemon pasan la mayor parte de su tiempo en las rutas entre los pueblos y ciudades- explicó. Ash y los pokemon seguían sin entender- por ende hay que adaptarse a suplir nuestras necesidades en la intemperie.

-¡¿quieres decir que tengo que...?!- dawn volvió a quedarse con la frase a medio terminar.

Ash golpeó la palma de su mano mostrando que ya había entendido. Pikachu y piplup también captaron la situación.

-¿y que más esperabas cuando pensabas salir de viaje pokemon?- preguntó ash con burla.

-¡pues esperaba llegar a las ciudades en mi bicicleta!- gritó la chica.

-ay si…supongo que eso era jejeje- ash y pikachu se rascaron sus nucas.

-descuida dawn pronto te acostumbraras y veras que no es nada del otro mundo- dijo brock ofreciéndole un rollo de papel higiénico- tengo una mini pala si vas a hacer el número dos.

-nnnghh- gruñó dawn arrebatándole el rollo a brock y alejándose de ellos. Sentía como sus mejillas ardían de la vergüenza.

-no puedo creerlo. No puedo creerlo. No puedo creerlo- murmuraba ella. Totalmente nerviosa y en extremo avergonzada. Miraba frenéticamente a los alrededores para cerciorarse que no hubiera fisgones. A pesar de las dudas que la invadían ya no aguantaba esa presión en su vientre.

Pasó sus manos por debajo de su falda y se bajó sus pantys de color blanco. Se agachó y dejó las aguas correr. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y cerró los ojos. Lo único que escuchaba era el sonido de ese fluido que le emanaba y caía en la tierra. Unos segundos después ya había terminado y volvió a suspirar. Abrió los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con un pokemon cuya sonrisa blanquecina y mirada de ojos rosas eran en extremo perturbadores. Lo peor de todo es que de alguna forma ese gengar tenía las pantys de dawn en la cabeza. Sus cuernos sobresalían por los orificios destinados a las piernas.

La chica quedó congelada del miedo hasta que el pokemon dio un grito moviendo su larga lengua. Dawn chilló y salió corriendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo.

-listo, las tiendas están armadas pikachu- le dijo ash a su compañero que respondió animadamente.

Los chicos escucharon el sonido de unos arbustos moverse y voltearon a ver. De la maleza salió otro joven que ash había conocido hace poco.

-paul- dijo.

-ah eres tu- contestó el pelimorado. Sin la intención de seguir intercambiando palabras se dispuso a seguir su camino, cuando se escuchó un grito femenino acercándose.

Dawn salió corriendo de la dirección opuesta. Tropezó y, a saber cómo, dio una vuelta en el piso, quedando con la falda subida y las piernas abiertas apuntando a los tres jóvenes y los dos pokemon presentes.

O.o

O.O

-.-

D;

D:

Dawn primero se quejó y luego se percató de su situación. Dio un brinco para ponerse de rodillas. Los jóvenes desviaron la mirada.

-¿no vieron o si?- preguntó nerviosa.

-¿ver…que?- preguntó brock sin poder hacer contacto visual.

-yo no vi nada y tu pikachu?- ash, pikachu y piplup negaron.

Paul suspiró y siguió con su camino. Dawn no quería admitirlo pero lo que temía si había pasado y unas lágrimas de tristeza y rabia se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Todavía le faltaba mucho que aprender a esta entrenadora novata.


End file.
